Wang Fu/History
Master Fu is a 186-year-old healer and the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses, who guards them when not in use. He gave Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu can transform into a turtle-themed superhero. Before Season 1 Before coming to Paris prior to 100 years ago, he was a young guardian in training at the Temple of the Guardians. But he made an unexplained mistake, which resulted in the destruction of the temple also the loss of the book, Moth and Peacock Miraculouses. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Master Fu was with a client when Wayzz interrupted him, telling him that he could sense the Moth Miraculous. Master Fu tried to transform in order to get it back, but due to his age, he could not. Instead, he went to search for two new Miraculous holders. He stopped by 12 Rue Gotlib street in the 21st arrondissement and crossed the street. A car was barreling down the street, as it had the right of way. Marinette Dupain-Cheng pulled him out of the car's way before she left for school. Seeing her bravery, Master Fu left the Ladybug Miraculous in her room. He then pretended to trip and lose his cane outside near Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien Agreste helped him up. Seeing Adrien's kindness, he left the Cat Miraculous in his room. He decided that these two would be the best users. He was only wrong once and it wouldn't happen again, or so he hoped. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", the next day after the Stonehearts were taken care of, Master Fu and Wayzz watched Marinette and Adrien as they left the school. Wayzz approved of them as the next wielders, Master Fu stating that they were made for each other. In "Princess Fragrance", Master Fu was visited by Marinette who brought a sick Tikki, in the process of healing the kwami by using a gong and reading energies he reminds Marinette that she must be patient. He playfully asked her what cat Tikki was and she told Master Fu Tikki was rare breed from a far away kingdom. After Tikki was fully healed he was asked how he did it and tells the girl it was an Ancient Chinese secret. In "Animan", Master Fu was observing one of the animals at the zoo in the background. In "Gamer", Master Fu was seen watching Adrien and Marinette while they were in the park behind a lamppost. In "Antibug", Master Fu was in the lounge area of Le Grand Paris Hotel until Chloe and Sabrina were cosplaying Ladybug and Cat Noir that caught his attention. In "Volpina", Master Fu is seen in his shop meditating as he sensed Marinette's arrival. Season 2 In "The Collector", he officially meets Marinette and explained that he chose her to wield the Ladybug Miraculous because of her willingness to help others. From Tikki and Wayzz he also explained that he came from the Order of the Guardians a group of people who's job was it to distribute the Miraculous for the good of humanity. But when Marinette asks about the book, Master Fu detailed that the Miraculous Book is an instruction manual on all the powers of the Miraculous was able to translate some of it, he also pointed out besides the book Master Fu also lost the Peacock and Moth miraculouses. However, he concluded whoever had the book and the two miraculouses was believed to be Hawk Moth, when Master Fu asked Marinette how she found the book she lied by saying she found it on a bench. When Marinette decides on who Hawk Moth could be he advises her to be careful, but after her evidence was proven false (unaware that she was right.) Master Fu understood why she lied because he knew that Marinette was afraid that the one she loves was Hawk Moth. That's when Master Fu realized for them to defeat Hawk Moth they would have to trust each other to which Marinette agrees. Then to solve her friend's problem Master Fu took pictures of the spell-book so Marinette could return it to Gabriel Agreste. In "Robostus", after defeating Robostus; Master Fu was visited by Marinette who had questions about the combined powers of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. The guardian explained to whoever uses the miraculouses combined powers will obtain the power to alter reality; the ability to make a wish. But he confidentially warned Marinette that since the universe must stay in balance for every wish a price had to be pay. And tells her that she nor Cat Noir must never lose their magic jewels. In "Sapotis", sometime ago Master Fu taught Marinette all the secrets of the miraculous. Then, he was drinking tea until he hears someone knocking at the door which happens to be Marinette. Where she explains that her Lucky Charm told her to come to his shop, that's when he took it as a sign that Marinette's Lucky Charm is telling her the heroes need help. As Master Fu goes to the Miraculous Box he hesitated on the idea of letting another Miraculous out but was assured by Marinette that she and Cat Noir were very carefully with their powers. Afterwards, he showed Marinette all the Miraculouses and advises her to choose wisely in picking a trusted ally. Also says when the mission was over she must return the chosen Miraculous to him as it was too dangerous to let any of them out for long until they learned all the Miraculous secrets. When Master Fu asked Marinette if she knew of someone he watched her take the Fox Miraculous and says yes. Once the mission was over, Master Fu put the Fox Miraculous back in the box and praised Marinette for making the right choice. Category:Character histories